precipiceofwarroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Switzerland
Switzerland is a small, landlocked nation in western Europe with a population comprising predominately of French, Germans, and Italians. Post-Great War Even though they remained neutral during the Great War , Switzerland found itself home to many refuges. Some of them stayed there until the war ended, and some never left. Either way, many people - Civilians and soldiers alike - found Switerland to be a safe place where they didn't have to worry about the war following at every footstep. Once the war ended, many people returned to their homes, but just about as many people signed themselves for Swiss residency, and never returned to their homeland. The most common reason was fear of being seen as a traitor, though in all the economic devestation wrought by the conflict in their native territorities worked as applicable reasons to remain in Switzerland given relativly unaffected the nation had become. With the end of the war the afflicted nations began working to repair their infrastructure and slowly return to the old way, Switzerland saw more and more prosperity with renewing banking interests and international loans. Swiss banking accounts began to expand and return with the nation's former external investors pooling their offshore funds in a single pool. These accounts and the traditional operation of Swiss banks allowed for capable economic growth and compounded the nation's interests in neutrality. Swiss Debt War With the election of the Swiss president Hans Brennamen the nation of Switzerland would undergo a change in policy in that the president sought to expand Swiss influence in the world. Utilizing the nation's primary resource the nation underwent territorial expansion through the purchase of new territories as well as the attempt in pocketing influence in the former Great Power of Britain. Meeting with Germany Hans drafted a deal with the German preisdent for the purchase of their under-developed African territories. At approximately the same time Brenamen sought the acquisition of the Turkish Greek territories and likewise made a simialr deal. About around the same time the Swiss government handled transactions with a number of British groups culminating in the attempted overthrow of the British government, which was ultimately revealed and soured relationships with the British state. These purchases however were well outside the Swiss' traditional practices and the nation found itself in severe debt and its reputation with at least one nation deeply soured. Unable to make its payments on the territories it sought to relieve the financial stress by passing on the expensive African territories to the Ethiopian Empire as a gift. The move however ultimately did not stop the payments and making a number of loans from the Swiss national banks managed to pay off as much as it could. The move however only rapidly defaulted the Swiss state and the nation-states of Prussia, Germany, Austria, Serbia, and Great Britain declared war for the rapidly accumilated debt the Swiss had acquired. Alliances *Prussia (defunct) *Belgium *Luxembourg *Liechtenstein *Austria (defunct) *Serbia (defunct) *Greece (defunct) *The United Kingdom (defunct) Category:Countries Category:Europe